


Just Courage

by Aunty_Climatic



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: College Roommates, Farmhouse, Four is me in terms of Horror Movies, Graphic violence later, Horror Movie Snob Four, Improvised weapons, Pyranees Husky mix, Survival Horror, Will add more tags., Wolf Is Wild's dog, horror movie au, mystery killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aunty_Climatic/pseuds/Aunty_Climatic
Summary: Twilight was hoping for a nice evening of watching horror movies with friends. When more people show up than intended, things take a turn for the worse as the group is into a horror scenario of their own.Hopefully the group has enough courage to survive the situation.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	1. Plans with Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I’d like to thank Wilimia on Tumblr for allowing me to write their LU Horror Movie au. One idea that I have that I will hopefully be able to do is naming each chapter off of a Horror Movie trope typically seen.
> 
> Each chapter will include a typical theme from horror movies Let's see if you can guess which ones this chapter had. The tropes will be listed either at the end or the beginning of the next chapters.

Twilight stands outside the door watching as his family prepares to head into town. Colin shuffling next to their old truck. His mom exits the house, hand supporting her protruding stomach. “Twilight, are you sure you’ll be fine watching the house?” 

“I promise, everything will be fine mom.” the family looks down the road at the sound of an approaching engine. The approaching vehicle is a familiar custom motorcycle, with a very unfamiliar sidecar. “and it’s not like I’ll be completely alone.”

When the motorcycle finally reaches the house there’s two people on the vehicle itself, but a large dog is what hops out of the sidecar. His mom gestures towards the older of the two males, “Is that one of your classmates from college?”

Twilight shakes his head. “No, he was my roommate, but something happened and I didn’t see him for awhile. All I can assume is that he got switched to a new family, because he never mentioned having a younger sibling.”

At this point his father joins them on the porch having overheard the conversation. “Switched to a new family?”

Twilight nods, “yeah, don’t mention it to him, but Wild’s in foster care.” Twilight says before stepping down and approaching Wild and who could be his foster brother, or someone else. “Hey Wild. Glad you could find your way here. I was worried that the GPS would take you down a different road or something.”

It’s the boy who answers, “The only issue that we had is Wild getting sidetracked and veering off the route given to us. I thought it’d take us hours to get here, but Wild was just taking a more scenic route, and we stopped multiple times for pictures, but we made it so there’s no problem.”

Twilight blinks at the kid, before blinking again. “Well I’m glad you guys could find your way, there should be a few more people coming, So I’ll introduce you to my family first and then give you a brief tour of the farm.”

Wild nods his head as the dog leans into his side, and Twilight takes in the fact that Wild's hand is shaking as it run's through the canine's thick grey fur. around it's neck is a dark grey collar with the name Wolf embroidered on the side instead of the typical tags hanging down.

“I’m glad you could come out here Wild, it’s been awhile.” Twilight starts before gesturing towards his family waiting at the bottom of the steps, with Colin having joined them. “So first we have my Mom and Dad,”

The father reaches out a hand respectively “Rusl and Uli Ordon, pleasure to meet you boys.”

“I’m Wind Outset, and this is my brother Wild!” The boy Wind is still just as enthusiastic with his introductions, and Twilight is starting to think that’s normal for him when Wild merely releases a breath at the energy Wind seems to exude. The dog gives a simple bark for attention. “Oh and that’s Wolf!”

Wild merely rests a hand on Wind’s head, “Wind, calm done so that Twilight can finish introducing his family.”

Twilight silently laughs before gesturing to his little brother. “And finally we have my younger brother Colin.” Colin goes to hide behind their parent’s legs.

Wild nods “Sorry about Wind, he’s more like an excitable Chihuahua.”

“Hey!”

Rusl and Uli laugh at the antics of the two siblings before walking around them and towards the truck with Colin close behind. “Alright Twilight, we’ll be heading out then, and don’t be afraid to call us if anything happens.”

Twilight waves the concern off, “I highly doubt it will come to that, and Time should be coming over for movies, so it’s not like we’ll be completely without adult supervision.”

Rusl shrugs. “As much as you want us to believe you’ll all be fine on your own, it makes your mom and I feel better to know that you know you can call us for anything.” With his piece said he lifts himself into the driver seat, and it’s not long before the Ordon trio are driving away.

Wind wastes no time at all before he’s peeling away from their group and heading straight towards the barn. Wild sighs at the boys antics. “Sorry about Wind, he takes some getting used to.”

“Your fine, I’m honestly glad to see you Wild, granted the dog was a surprise, but all in all not an unwelcome one.”

Wild wilts at that, reaching out with one hand to pet Wolf’s fur. “I’m sorry for leaving you in the dark like that.” 

Twilight can understand why it might’ve been hard to face him. He never said much about his previous family, only that he was glad to be away at college and living in the dorms. He never specified how far away he lived, and there wasn’t much he brought with him to the dorms, almost like he was afraid he had to make a quick getaway. Seeing his friend show up with a mysterious new brother, and well behaved dog at his side, he knew something had to have happened, but he knew better than to mention it. Twilight’s pulled from his thoughts at the slight sound of static coming from a bag left on Wild's motorcycle. Watching as Wild opens it he catches a brief glimpse of orange pill bottles before Wild closes it with walkie talkie in hand.

“Wind, I thought I told you to leave the Walkie Talkies at home.” Wild says like it’s an age old argument.

“ _I know, but what if we get seperated?”_

Wild pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs “We’ll only get separated because you decide to run off ahead.”

_“Like you’re any better when it comes to running off on your own. The social worker said you have a record for that kind of thing.”_

Twilight notices the visible flinch in his friend’s shoulders as he clenches the Walkie Talkie enough that an audible creak can be heard from the plastic. What’s even more telling is the shallow breathing and Wolf leaning into its owner’s side. “I only run for good reasons, and you need to keep that information to yourself before the others show up.”

There’s a moment of silence before a quiet “ _sorry”_ cuts through the static.

Twilight waits with bated breath, trying to think of what to say about this new revelation into his friend’s life. Before he even registers what he’s doing his left hand is resting on his friend’s shoulder. With Wild’s attention now on him he gesture’s towards the house. “I know it’s none of my business, but after we check out the barn, I can quickly message the others and give them a heads up to not question you.”

Wild is staring at Twilight with wide eyes so Twilight continues. “I know for a fact Sky was worried about you, and even if he doesn’t admit it, Legend was stressed not having you on the club’s hikes you were a part of. And Hyrule-”

Wild stops him with the repeated hand on the shoulder gesture. “I’d appreciate that, you-” he takes a deep breath, other hand gently carding through Wolf’s fur, who sits dutifully at his side. “Have no idea how much I dreaded coming here. Afraid how the other’s would react.”

“Think nothing of it. Now let’s go check out the barn before your brother wrecks something.”

* * *

Four sits back on the couch in his Brother’s shared apartment, looking a the most recent text from his friend Wind

WIND: Heading to farm, Bring Horror Movies

FOUR: Well duh, they probably wouldn’t

have anything good anyway.

WIND: That’s not nice, I’m sure they’d have

something we could all agree on.

FOUR: Yeah, I’m sure.

Just waiting on Sky right now,

Legend and Hyrule are waiting

with me currently.

WIND: SWEET!!! See you guys soon.

Sky returns from his room, having changed out of his clothes from school and into something more comfortable, when he notices the other two waiting beside his younger brother, alongside a very familiar, larger, black, DVD organizer.

“Four I’m begging you, please don’t bring your movies.” Sky says exasperated. Legend snickers beside Four on the couch.

“I’m not going to be sitting through something cheap like Chucky, or any other movie where the kills are predictable and the story line is overdone.” the shortest one in the room remarks as he pulls the case close to his chest.

“Doesn’t you bringing your own collection with us, defeat the purpose of avoiding predictable endings, because there’s no way you haven’t seen all of them.” Legend snarks, looking at the case in apprehension. 

“Just because I’ve watched them doesn’t mean that I don’t enjoy them.” Four says getting up from his spot on the couch and walking towards the door.

Hyrule gets up beside him as Sky tries to argue his case, “No one said it was going to be horror movies!”

Four gets into the red car parked out front. “No one said we weren’t, but if we are, I refuse to watch anything but the best.”

Legend simply pats Sky on the back as he walks past, “I would ignore it, and find something else to do at the house if we are watching Horror Movies, but for now, we need your ass in the driver's seat so that we can actually fucking leave.”

Sky wilts seeing that no one is on his side and takes his spot behind the wheel. Turning it on and the sound of classical music comes out of the speakers that causes the other three occupants to groan.

“Seriously? I swear your taste in music is like a grandparents, next thing we know you have us listening to polka music.” Four groans as Legend reaches over to switch the station as they begin driving down the road.

Sky argues that it’s not bad as Legend turns to look at Hyrule and Four in the back, “Any suggestions on station? Or am I just going through all of them?”

“Maybe Classic Rock?” Hyrule suggests as he goes to look out the window, a slight bounce in his leg.

Legend groans “We just decided to leave one fucking classical station and you want me to switch to another one?”

Sky goes on to suggest country.

“No way, once you heard one, you’ve heard them all. All any country songs seem to have is tractors, love, and heartbreak. Hell no am I changing it to that shit.”

Legend leaves the radio alone in favor of twisting around to properly argue about music with the two in the back, leaving the station on something like a podcast or a talk show. It’s when Sky turns the radio up 15 minutes from their destination do they take the hint to quiet down.

“ _It's hard to believe something like this could’ve happened.”_

_“I know it’s hard to believe, no one thought a criminal would ever be able to escape from prison, and yet here we are discussing his escape.”_

_“From what we know, this man was highly dangerous, with motives unknown when the police got an anonymous tip from a concerned citizen, correct Ulrira?”_

Only now does Legend register the older male’s voice from his previous relationship. He was the neighbor of the girl he was dating and was always shy unless on the phone, turns out the same applies towards the radio.

“ _That’s right, now I’m only repeating what I’ve heard from the police, but to anyone listening in currently, please get inside and lock your doors. If someone knocks, don’t let them in unless you know them. Above all else make sure you stay safe and keep an eye out.”_

Sky looks at the radio before glancing into the rearview mirror to look at glance at his three passengers. “Is it going to be safe? Should we contact Twilight and let him know to cancel?”

Legend shifts to sit in his chair properly, “Nah, what’s a killer gonna do out here in the country. We’ll be 18 miles away from the nearest city, and 3 miles away from the nearest house.”

Hyrule shrugs. “If nothing else we can warn Twilight about what we heard and make preparations.”

The other three agree that that may be the best course of action in the long run and the drive through the country continues in relative peace. The station kept for another update that may influence their night, the most noteworthy is a storm that should blow over by tomorrow.

* * *

Twilight is giving the house tour to Sky’s group with Wild starting preparations on supper with Wolf failing at begging for scraps. There’s a few flashes of lightning in the distance every now and then. The one room that Sky seemed to enjoy the most was the little nursery upstairs the family prepared in advance. 

“So you’re going to have a little sister soon?” Hyrule inquires looking over the cradle they have set up and the wallpaper with simple purple flowers printed on it.

Twilight nods picking up a toy his online girlfriend set over. “Yeah, that’s why mom, dad, and Colin went into town. They’ll be spending a few days at a friends house until mom goes into labor so that they don’t have to worry about the long drive.”

“Understandable. It is a half hour drive here, and during an emergency, that kind of stress can be detrimental.” Four says as he studies the red dragon and simple unicorn plushies in the corner. “Were these two toys really necessary? I swear I could hide in one if the back seam and stuffing were removed.”

Twilight goes to answer when there’s someone calling for him to the sound of clawed feet on wood. Tossing the present into the crib Twilight leaves the nursery and makes it to the bottom of the steps to find Wild standing beside Wolf, and an absolutely drenched Time and someone Twilight barely knows. “Time, I thought you weren’t coming until later! And it’s been awhile, but you’re Warrior correct?”

Warriors nodded, “Yeah, And I was honestly surprised to see this kid here.”

The majority of the group blink at that revelation “you know Wild?”

Twilight can see Wild minutely shake his head, enough where you only notice it if you’re looking right at them. Warriors shrugs, “Yeah we met briefly, glad to see he’s alright and all that jazz.”

Twilight narrows his eyes, realizing Warriors most likely met Wild during his absence from college. It’s only thanks to four that their attention is diverted and Twilight elects to question the officer later.


	2. Minor Bumps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to start well with friends old and new conversing before something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my twin read through the first chapter and she said the brief mention of Polka music was like a blast to the past, and was wondering if Four would actually try to hide in the plushies… That has yet to be decided upon, but I’m looking for suggestions
> 
> Tropes from Last Chapter: Meeting the group, Farm House

After the surprise of Warriors actually knowing his former roommate, the group migrates through the hall into the main sitting room. With each person taking a seat on one of the couches. The coffee table in front of them has items that fills Sky with dread.

“Are we really going to be watching horror movies all night?”

Warrior leans forward to pick the DVD organizer, leaving a few other DVD cases behind, “Relax kid, it’s all in good fun.” He sets the large organizer down, and picks up three of his own selection. “But my suggestions for movies are  _ Scream 3 _ ,  _ Scary Movie 3 _ , and  _ Halloween 3 _ ”

Four shakes his head and grabs his organizer, “Hell no, If I’m going to be sitting through a horror movie it’s not going to be one with cheap jump scares. Bring out  _ Hereditary _ ,  _ The Shining _ , Heck I’d even rewatch _ No Solicitors _ with its 60’s sitcom acting over cheap jump scares any day.”

Wild spares a look at the smallest one there. “ _ No Solicitors _ ?”

“Please don’t ask.” Sky moans, but Four waves him off. “No Solicitors was a movie I got from a video store that was going out of business. The premise on the black market seemed interesting with a family of cannibals taking solicitors and selling their organs while eating what wouldn’t be sold. What made it awful was the acting! It-” 

Legend throws a pillow at the kid and gestures towards his brother. “Hey genius, you’re traumatizing your brother.”

There’s a round of chuckling from Wind while Warrior and Legend holds no reservations. Sky looks at Twilight and Wild seeing how they’re the only two not really laughing and Wild merely shrugs, Wild’s hand buried in his dog’s thick fur. The large dog audibly whines at the pets. 

Time grabs everyone’s attention and redirects them towards the movies, the majority of the group taking a chance to look through Four’s extensive movie collection.

Hyrule slides off the couch and leans over from his spot on the ground to give the large canine a pet as well, “So Wild, what kind of dog is this? I’m hoping Wolf is just a name and not hinting at anything more than that.” He says, gesturing to the grey collar around their neck.

Wild shakes his head, “No, Wolf is just a name. He’s a Great Pyranees Husky mix.”

“Alright, alright” Legend nods while sitting back while the others continue looking through. “But what made you get a dog in the first place? Did your family even agree to it?”

Wind goes to answer, and in a second, Wild is over the coffee table and covering the high schooler’s mouth. Sky and Four move away at the sudden addition of their friend who is shaking his head. It takes a moment before he moves away, standing on the other side of the table. He looks around at the group, with Sky and Four only now starting to sit back down. Time, Warrior, and Twilight looking at him with varying degrees of understanding/sympathy, and finally Hyrule and Legend looking at him with confusion. Wild leaves the room and moves across the hallway towards the dining room leaving with a quick “I’m going to start cooking, I don’t care what movie you guys put in.”

The others remain silent as a quick whistle comes from the kitchen and Wolf stands to join their owner. The atmosphere remains silent as the others don’t know what to make of what just happened. Time coughing brings all of their attention back to the matter at hand, and in his hand is a plain red DVD that reads  _ The Strangers _ . “So Four, what can you tell me about this one.”

Sky stands with the excuse of helping Wild make supper/snacks while Four goes on to describe the movie. “ _ The Strangers _ have a man and woman placed in a horror movie scenario with three intruders wearing masks breaking into the house. And the whole reason for it is because, “they were home.” What kind of bullshit is that! With  _ Silent Hill _ you have a religious witch hunt, In _ the Martyrs _ you have people wanting to find out if there’s an afterlife, but _ The Strangers _ , “you were home” is a good excuse to murder people.” Four throws his hands up in the air. “They don’t even do anything with the house afterwards! They just leave!”

Legend let’s his head fall back onto the couch with a groan. “My god! You’re such a movie snob!”

The next part Sky can only guess as he enters the kitchen to see Wild resting his elbows on the counter and laying his head on his hands. His large dog Wolf sits down right at his feet. Knocking on the doorframe, Wild jolts up and stares at him with wide eyes, Sky chooses to ignore Wild’s reaction, “Hey Wild, I was just wondering if you’d like help with preparing food.”

His friend jolts from his place on the counter and his dog merely looks his way before looking back at the counter where Sky now sees the snacks being laid out and prepared, the knife Wild was obviously using placed to the side.

Sky keeps his distance unsure how protective Wolf is of their owner and moves to the other side of the island. Wild watches the entire time.

In the silence of the kitchen Sky looks over the counter at what Wild placed out and brought in from the bags on his motorcycle. They’re primarily snack foods like popcorn, bags of candy, and bottles of soda. There’s also vegetables and meat left to the side for what would most likely be supper.

“So what are you thinking of making for supper?” Sky inquires as he picks up a carrot that rolled away from Wild at some point.

Wild breathes deeply before exhaling, picking up the knife hesitantly and reaching for the carrot. “I was thinking about making some Spiced Meat Skewers and Veggie Cream Soup for when we get tired of movies and actually want to sit down for a meal.”

Sky looks at his friend sceptically, Carrot still in hand. “You sure they won’t get full with the snacks you brought?”

Wild shakes his head, “Twilight bought most of those, leaving supper preparations to me,” he laughs a little as he drops a piece of jerky from his hoodie pocket down to Wolf. “And after the first movie night with Wind and Aryll, I can only see a popcorn fight evolving before too long.”

“I know Four, and he wouldn’t go for that.” Sky interjects, holding out a hand and gesturing towards the knife. He continues his train of thought with knife in hand and begins cutting the carrot for the Soup. “If it were any other kind of movie, he would be complaining about the story, how it feels forced, but with a Horror Movie? He’ll analyze it to better understand the story or connect the dots to tie everything together better. But actually being verbal? Never.”

Wild laughs. “Alright, I bet by the end of the night that room will be a mess with popcorn and feathers.”

Sky smiles at the relaxed state his friend is in and nods. “Alright, then I’ll bet that Four or one of the adults manage to make everyone keep their heads, and there’s no fight between everyone.”

“What’s the wager? Cash or Favor?”

Sky thinks about it, placing the knife down and answers.

* * *

After the freak-out Four takes in the group around him.

First is his friend Wind, who in all the time he’s known him, he’s only ever spoke about having a little sister. With Wild being added, and Four not being told, given Wind’s habit of talking, this was a fairly recent development. 

The next three are his brother’s friends. With Twilight, Legend and Hyrule being classmates with the two, Legend and Hyrule having been Sky’s friends from high school as well. 

Twilight was a new acquaintance in college, whose roommate had a prechance for wandering off, and preferred to stay at school while still avoiding people.

The last two are absolute enigma’s to him, one being more familiar with their host, while the other seems to know what’s going on with the odd one out.

Once his brother’s out of the room Four addresses his friend. “Alright Wind, what just happened.”

Wind drops the movie he was holding, and normally Four would be reprimanding him for any scuffs that would happen from that action. The group looks at him and Legend glares.

“What do you mean Four?” Wind asks, leaning down to pick up the dropped DVD, this one happening to be  _ Gothica _ .

“Sky’s been friends with Legend and Hyrule since middle school, friend’s with Twilight since high school, and Wild was just a new acquaintance. Now I’m finding out that you two are brother’s when not once have I met him?”

Wind goes to say something, but Legend steps in. “You’ve got to understand kid, He fucking disappeared for a while, and this is the first time he’s said shit to us.”

“I know, Four’s told me all about how your friend disappeared, but it’s not up to me to say anything. So you had better back off of him, or you’re going to catch these fucking hands.”

Warriors nods, “I can kinda understand the situation, and I agree with Breezy about laying off.” He raises his hand when Twilight turns to look at him. “Before you ask, I’m not explaining how I know the kid, just know it has to deal with my job.”

Twilight continues staring at him before nodding, understanding that with Warriors’ job it would be best to ignore it for now.

Time steps in “I say we set this conversation aside, and let Wild decide when he tells us his side of the story. For now let’s decide on a movie to watch.”

There’s a spattering of grumbling as the group goes back to looking through the films, and It’s from Four’s suggestion that they settle on  _ The Descent. _

Just as they are about to place the movie in, Wild enters with a bowl of popcorn, and a platter of veggies, and dip. He sets both down onto the coffee table with a quick “I’ll be back with the chips in a bit.”

The group nods, but before Wild can even pass the threshold of the dining room the storm outside picks up, and with a flash, the lights of the house flicker before going out with the crash of thunder.

“AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this chapter came out ok, I didn’t know what else to include into it.
> 
> So if you guys have noticed, I’ve italicized the titles of the movies the group was discussing, many of which I personally own. I really am just using Four to rant and complain about movies. If you guys are curious about a movie I’ve included, feel free to message me, or look online.


	3. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The power is out, someone screamed, and the Link’s remain "calm". How long until the moon drops?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only Wilmia knows who the screamer is, but that shall be known by all in this chapter.
> 
> Tropes from Last Chapter: Mysterious Past, Power outage

_ The group nods, but before Wild can even pass the threshold of the dining room the storm outside picks up, and with a flash, the lights of the house flicker before going out with the crash of thunder. _

_ “AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” _

Silence follows the girlish scream as another flash of lightning streaks across the sky. Twilight smirks at the fear present on Warriors face in the brief light provided, and before long there’s a spattering of chuckles filling the living room.

Warrior bristles at the building laughter. “Knock it off!”

The laughter just gets louder. “Anyone would’ve screamed at the sudden lack of lighting!”

Twilight places a hand on his shoulder, “Relax, it’s an older house, and this kind of thing is normal during a storm of any kind.”

Warrior looks around the dark room hoping to make out some form of understanding from the others, all he hears are snickers. Time steps in. “You’ve been to my house before during the winter when the power lines went down from the heavy snow.”

“That’s when the power was already out!” Warrior defends, hoping for support. Legend instead draws attention.

“Can we do something about the lights before we continue this conversation? I’d rather not be stuck in the dark if that’s alright with you.”

There’s varying forms of agreement from the other’s

“Yeah, we’ve got lanterns placed all over for this kind of thing, I’ve got a lantern up in my room, and there should be another one in the storage chest in the corner.” Twilight says as he begins to leave the room. Wild speaks up from his spot by the edge of the space.

“I’ve got a flashlight with my motorcycle that I can grab.”

That grabs everyones’ attention, Legend is skeptical. “Do you seriously keep a flashlight with your motorcycle?”

Wild nods. “As well as a fully supplied First aid kit.”

Legend throws his hands up, “Of course you would! What don’t you have?”

Wild stops to think.

Hyrule keeps Legend from commenting on the lack of response and tries to address the spot Wild stands. “Are you sure you want to go out there right now?”

“It’s just a little bit of rain.” He can only assume Wild shrugs.

There’s a shift of someone moving on the couch across from him and Wind speaks up, “Want me to come with you?”

There’s a moment of silence while they wait for a response. In that time Hyrule realizes that Wild was probably moving his head, “Sorry no, I should be fine and I’d rather you not get sick.”

Legend mumbles “think about yourself idiot.”

There’s the sound of clawed feet on hardwood when the door opens, along with the sound of heavy rainfall. The group waits, and it’s Wild who returns first, with the slam of the door and droplets of water hitting the hard wood floor. “Hey Twilight!” There’s a thud from upstairs shortly followed by the creaking of an old door.

“What is it!”

There’s some shuffling going on by the entrance and Time peaks around the corner to find Wolf shaking the water out of their fur. There’s a brief flash of lightning that allows the oldest to spot the grimace of the drenched teens face. “Is there a mop bucket around!?”

That question is met with quick footsteps over head as Twilight races to the steps. The area is illuminated by the lantern in hand, and Time can finally see just how drenched the two are.

Wolf sits on the floor, occasionally shaking water out of their fur and splattering them on the walls and floor of the entryway. The once light grey collar is now dark and hidden in fur held down by the water. Wild shifts from foot to foot, hoodie weighed down close to his body. The hood is pulled up in some semblance of protection but in the glow of the lantern, both Twilight and Time notice the hair sticking to his face and neck.

Twilight cringes as Wolf shakes out their fur once more. “Yeah, I’ll grab some towels so that you can dry Wolf off, and that we can try to find you some spare clothes before you get sick.” As Twilight passes the living room he finds the other’s just turning on the lantern and calls their attention. “Hey, could one of you guys grab the mop for me? It should be in the mudroom by the back door, just on the other side of that wall.” He points to the west wall of the living room before heading towards the Kitchen to find Sky scrabbling to pick up spilled vegatables.

“Everything alright?” Twilight inquires and watches as Sky jolts enough to lose half vegatables they’ve just picked up. It’s only now that Twilight notices the bowl on the floor as well.

“The first bit of lightning freaked me out a bit and I dropped the bowl, Do you think Wild would be upset if I reused these vegatables?” Twilight looks at the vegatables in Sky’s arms before glancing at the floor.

Twilight nods. “Rinse them off before Wild gets in here. I won’t say anything if you don’t.”

Sky shares the nod before going back to picking up the dropped dinner as Twilight enters the adjoined bathroom before heading back to the entrance with Towels in hand. Hyrule also found the mop and bucket in the back entryway and is doing their best to clean up the water, while Wolf shakes more water out onto the floor.

He rests a hand on Hyrule’s shoulder and hand’s Wild a towel. “I’d suggest you wait until the dog is dry before you start mopping.” Hyrule nods as Twilight hands off another towel to Time. “Come on old man, let’s get Wolf dry, Wild just dry yourself off, and I can find you some dry clothes to change into.”

Wild nods before doing as requested while the two country neighbors work together to get the thick coated dog dry before any more water can get on the walls. 

Wild comes out looking not so weighed down, and wolf…

Wind snickers from his spot in the seating area. “He looks like a fucking powder puff.”

The dog’s fur, that used to lay flat along it’s back, is now sticking up in every direction. In some areas along Wolf’s back the fur is obviously matted.

Twilight leads Wild upstairs to his room while the other’s clean up the mess, and Time makes progress on starting the fire with the stack of kindling next to it. When the duo reach the bedroom, Twilight set’s his lantern down and grabs a bag from the corner that he hands off right away, before going to rummage through his dressers. Twilight pauses at the gasp and turns towards his former roommate.

Wild stand with the bag on the ground and a well-loved hoodie with fading blue dye and white drawstrings in hand. “I thought I lost this.”

Twilight smiles before going back to his rummaging. “Naw, you just forgot it in the dorms in your rush to pack your things. I actually found it under the futon of all places.”

It’s just a bit longer before Twilight is handing him some other clothing items. “Put these on once I leave, and we can throw your clothes in the dryer when you get out.”

Wild nods and Twilight leaves the bedroom, picking up the flickering lights coming from the stairway, as well as the chatter of their group. There’s the clicking of claws on wood, and in a few moments, a thoroughly dried wolf has joined him upstairs.

“Sup buddy, come to see your owner?”

There’s a muffled reply from the door. “He’s probably just a little overwhelmed. Happens all the time with Wind’s family.”

It’s shortly after that Wild comes out with a bag of soggy clothing and hair placed in a messy bun. “Is there a specific spot you want me to leave these?”

“Yeah, there’s a washer and dryer in the basement. If you want to join the other’s I’ll toss these in the dryer.”

Wild scoffs. “What? Do you have something to hide down there?”

“Just dad’s workbench and a few extra storage rooms. It can get a bit confusing if you’re not used to walking down there.” Twilight explains as the two walk down to join the others.

From there it’s a quick trip to the basement where the dryer is just below the steps. When he returns upstairs the rest of the group is discussing what to do while Wild heads back to the kitchen to figure out what can be done concerning supper.

“Hey Twi! You got any games we could play?” Warrior inquires from his spot in the trunk of items.

“Not in there we don’t. Have you even bothered looking at the bookshelf at the end of the hall?”

That seems to get him as both he and Legend go off to look at the selection that’s available. Granted it’s primarily kid friendly games with the more mature ones up top. It’s as they’re looking over games the phone rings with another flash of lightning.

“Fucking Christ!” Legend exclaims as the game he holds clatters to the ground.

It’s as Twilight goes to the kitchen to answer the phone he can hear Wind ask someone else, “How is the phone working?”

When he enters it’s to see Sky face down on the counter mumbling. “I can’t keep doing this.” while Wild is on the floor picking up a broken dish as Wolf licks up the food.

“Hello Ordon Residence. Twilight Speaking.”

“ _ Hey kid, was worried how things were going with the storm rolling through.” _

Twilight chuckles, “There were a few mishaps but we’ve got it figured out for the most part.”

_ “I’m guessing the power went out?” _

“You know it, I’m just glad we’ve got a gas stove and not an electric one. Granted to keep the fire going it’ll be a two person job to get the wood that’s outside.”

_ “Be sure to do that, we don’t need any of you boys getting sick after tonight.” _

“I hear you dad, I’ll talk to you later, let me know how things are going.”

_ “I’ll be sure to do that. Enjoy the rest of your night.” _

Twilight hangs up the phone as Wild stands back up with broken pieces in hand. “Hopefully your parents are ok.”

“They’re fine, just worried about us.”

Sky lifts his head. “I would’ve liked to know the phone still worked with the bad weather.”

“Only the Landline works, everything else will be just as dead as every other electronic device.”

It’s then that the trio join the others while letting the food heat up. The game they settle on is Charades with actions the others have made up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are some suggestions for Charade Cards the Link's would come up with.
> 
> Just some more buildup, and who better to have change clothing than our amnesiac with the arsenal of outfits. As for those who don’t know about gas stoves and Landlines.
> 
> Gas Stoves can either use the gas used to heat your house or have another source to run on. When they’re running you’ll get a flame you can control the temp of by either rising or lowering the gas output. 
> 
> A Landline is a wire that connects phones and is stuck to a stationary spot. It’s handy when living out in the country because it allows you to get calls through with the bad reception and depending on the kind of landline you’ll be able to use it when the power is out.


End file.
